1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite resolving roller having exchangeable fittings carried by a roller body and secured by a clamping ring threadedly connected to the roller body.
2. Prior Art
Because the sets of resolving rollers for open end spinning machines are heavily used during resolving of fiber sliver, the fittings are subjected to an extremely high rate of wear. Therefore, the resolving rollers must be replaced periodically.
In order to avoid replacement of the entire resolving roller, fittings have been provided on sleeves which can slide onto a roller body, and a clamping disk is screwed onto the body to hold the sleeve in place. (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2913/73).
Such prior construction has not eliminated the problem of special machining upon exchange of fittings. Because it is necessary to have very close tolerances between the resolving roller ends and the corresponding walls of the roller housing for such technological reasons as maintaining fiber-directing air currents and avoiding spaces in which fiber can lodge, it has been necessary to grind the roller ends. Such grinding has been necessary both upon initial installation and upon each exchange of fittings. Since repeated grinding reduces the roller size, the roller body, or at least the clamping disk, must be replaced frequently. It is also necessary to utilize skilled technicians and special tools for each fittings change.